Bound
by Higurashi-Uchiha Kagome
Summary: Lady Kikyou of the Northern Lands was to marry Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. The contract demanded that she must be a virgin. But if she isn't... Story is better than summary, I promise. Mainly Sess/Kag


**Konnichiwa!**

**Yes, I know that I said I would be updating Team Seven and Stepping Out of a Shadow, but the plot bunny bit me. Hard.**

**So, I basically had to type this story. Or the plot bunny would have eaten my brain. So what can I say?**

**Oh yes, and from now on, if you people either alert or favorite me without dropping a review, I will type your names in the beginning of my chapters. Embarrassing, huh? SO JUST DROP A REVIEW!! IT'S NOT THAT HARD, PEOPLE!!**

**Rated for sexual implications, swearing, and lemon in later chapters. **

**Souta is not that old yet.**

**Pairings: -sigh- If you really must know… Kag/Sess, one-sided Koh/Kag, one-sided Inu/Kag, Inu/Kik, slight Inu/San, one-sided San/Sess, one-sided Nar/Kag, one-sided Nar/Kik, one-sided Nar/San, one-sided San/Mir, one-sided Mir/Kag, one-sided Rin/Sess, one-sided Kou/Kag, one-sided San/Ban, one-sided Jak/Inu, one-sided Sess/Jak, one-sided Ban/Kag, one-sided Ren/Kag, one-sided Muk/Kag, one-sided Sui/Kag, one-sided Kik/Sui, one-sided San/Ren, one-sided Sui/San. I think there might be more. Well, you did ask.**

**Summary…**

**Lady Higurashi Kikyou of the Northern Lands was engaged to Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. However, the contract demanded that Kikyou be a virgin on their wedding night. But if she isn't…**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, do you really think I would actually let you read this for free? And I would make kinky-ho, sang-ho, and that little brat rin burn in the deepest layer of hell. **

**Chapter 1: Bound**

The rain was pouring down, and spattering the windows. A girl was seated inside a large stone room warmed with a huge fire in the fireplace, bathing the room in a soft, orange light. The girl was striking, with high cheekbones, alabaster skin, almond-shaped eyes, full red lips, a slender neck, and hair that went down to her elbows, presently bound into a long braid, tied with a silk green ribbon. Her long, slender fingers unconsciously played with her hair. She was clothed in a green kimono, decorated with gold threads and a yellow obi. Her head was adorned with a gold circlet, etched with ornate designs and a single bright emerald placed in the middle of the circlet. A necklace that matched the circlet was clasped around her neck, and a matching bracelet adorned her small wrists. Her brilliant blue eyes stared off into the distance, lost in thought.

Just then, a girl burst in.

"Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama!" the girl half-yelled breathlessly.

"Calm down, Sango," Kagome said, "and tell me. Take your time."

Sango gasped for breath for a couple of seconds. Then she breathed in deeply and straightened up.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kagome-sama," she said, bowing. "But this is urgent news. You must go to Kikyou-sama's room right away. Hiroshi-sama and Kun-Loon-sama demand your presence immediately."

"Alright," Kagome said.

She walked down the stone walls lit by torches. When she got to the room, a shocking sight greeted her eyes.

Kikyou, her sister, was sitting up on her bed. She looked similar to Kagome. However, her cheekbones were less defined, her lips were thin, her long brown hair reached her knees, her cold brown eyes were squinty, and an overly thin body, with a flat chest and ass, was visible through the sheet. A man was sitting next to her. He had long, silver hair, amber eyes, and little inu ears upon his head. His arms and chest were defined. They were both undeniably naked, but hidden under a sheet.

Kagome and Kikyou's sires, Higurashi Hiroshi and Higurashi Kun-Loon, were looming over the man and Kikyou, looking extremely frustrated and angry.

"You called me, okaa-san and otou-san?" Kagome asked softly.

"Kagome!" boomed Hiroshi, a well-muscled man with cropped silver hair and a trimmed beard and mustache. "You are here! What do you think of this?"

He swept his hands over Kikyou and the still unidentified man.

"_Kikyou_," he spat the word, "has been caught sleeping with Inuyasha, son of Lord Inutaisho of the Western Lands, and younger brother of Lord Sesshoumaru, the heir to the Western Lands, who was betrothed to Kikyou."

"Otou-san," Kikyou said in her high-pitched, slightly nasal voice.

"Don't otou-san me!" exploded Hiroshi. "What explanation can you give for this! You are sleeping with the younger brother of your fiancée!"

"What, do you expect me to be a virgin until I am married?!" yelled Kikyou. "Can I not consummate with the man I love?"

"Shut up, you stupid girl!" yelled Hiroshi. "Most girls are virgins until they are married! The ones who don't are just common _whores_!" He spat out the last word.

"Dear," Kun-Loon started. "Are you not being too harsh on Kikyou, after all-"

"No I am not!" yelled Hiroshi. "You have no idea what she has done! Lord Inutaisho and I made an agreement, to form an alliance through a marriage. I went through a lot of trouble for this, and so did he. For this alliance to work, both parties must be virgins! Inu youkai have very potent sense of smell. They will smell that you are not a virgin!"

He whirled around to face Kikyou. "And you, you idiotic girl. Have you not heard Inuyasha's reputation of sleeping with women and leaving them? Do you expect to be different? Or have you slept with others, you _whore_?"

Kikyou's mouth tightened.

Hiroshi raved on, yelling at Kikyou. "You have no idea what will happen with this scandal! You should have learned politics along with Kagome! No lord will ever want to marry you or Kagome. This affair shall never be known. If any of you tell anyone, I will sentence you to death or exile."

Kikyou smirked. "And what of it? I have been having sex right under your nose, and you couldn't see it." She laughed. "Naraku, of the Southern Lands. He gave me many jewels, money, and gowns. Onigumo and Hakudoushi, his generals. Ryuukotsusei, Naraku's advisor. He gave me even more jewels, money, and gowns. And many more. Right under your skin! I can still feel the touch of their hands on my breasts, penetrating me, their breath on my skin."

"You _WHORE_!" roared Hiroshi. "Take her away!"

After Kikyou and Inuyasha had been dragged out of the room, Kun-Loon, Hiroshi, and Kagome sat down.

"What can we do?" asked Kun-Loon timidly.

"I will have to break off the engagement," Hiroshi said bitterly.

"Wait," Kagome said. "Have we ever met?"

"No," Hiroshi said. "We made this agreement not too long ago. Why?"

"Then I will take her place," Kagome said boldly.

"_What?!_" gasped Kun-Loon.

"Well, I still am the daughter of Higurashi Hiroshi and Higurashi Kun-Loon. They can't find out. I mean, they've never met us before," Kagome said.

"Dear, are you sure?" Kun-Loon asked tentatively.

"That could work," Hiroshi said, deep in thought. "However, it is your choice, Kagome. Think about it. You will be bound to Sesshoumaru for the rest of your life."

"I know the ways of the court for both the men and the women. I know politics. I know how a wife must act, and I know what her tasks are, and how to do things like horseback riding, fencing, and jousting. I am a miko, so I can defend myself, if drastic measures must be taken," replied Kagome strongly. "We _must _keep this alliance. It is crucial for our future."

"Are you sure?" asked Hiroshi again.

"I am totally sure," replied Kagome. "I would not be volunteering to do this if I wasn't."

"Well, if you really are sure," Hiroshi trailed off.

"I am," replied Kagome strongly.

"Then it is done," Hiroshi said. "The wedding is only two weeks from now, and most of the time will be used to travel. You must tell Sango to pack. We leave at dawn, and do not be late."

He pauses, stands up, and then exits the room.

Kun-Loon lets a tear slip down her face.

"Gomen nasai, Kagome," she says.

"Okaa-san, there is nothing to be sorry about. I am preserving an alliance, the greatest there ever will be," says Kagome.

However, a flash of sadness darkens her eyes for a moment, but disappears quickly.

**Western Lands**

"Sesshoumaru-sama, your father requires your presence," says Jaken, bowing low, before backing out.

Sesshoumaru steps out of his room. He has long, silky silver hair, golden eyes, and a tall, muscular body. His aristocratic features are dampened by a look of annoyance. He has two red stripes on each of his cheeks, a blue crescent moon on his forehead, and red markings on his eyelids. He is wearing a white haori and white hakamass with red markings, a blue and yellow sash, and armor. He has two swords strapped to his waist.

He stalks down the hall, following the scent of his father.

Sesshoumaru slammed the doors open, and growled, "_What_?"

Inutaisho looked at Sesshoumaru. "I have secured an alliance with the Northern Lands."

"Excellent," Sesshoumaru said, pleased. The Northern Lord, Lord Hiroshi, had the greatest military strength out of all the cardinal lords.

"However, we must do something before we sign the treaty to confirm the alliance," Inutaisho said.

"Well, get to it," Sesshoumaru said, getting annoyed.

"You must marry the eldest daughter of Higurashi Hiroshi. Her name is Higurashi Kikyou," Inutaisho said. "She has a sister named Kagome and a brother named Souta. Both of you are to be virgins on the wedding night."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red. "You expect this me," he growled, "the Lord Sesshoumaru, to marry a simple-minded ningen onna?"

"Yes," Inutaisho replied. "You will obey. The wedding is in two weeks. They will arrive here in a week for the wedding ceremony. You will be courteous to them, or face the consequences."

Sesshoumaru's eyes started to bleed red, and when red overtook gold, he threw his head back and roared.

**Northern Lands**

"Otou-san, what will happen to Kikyou?" asked Kagome.

"You don't need to know," Hiroshi said in a steely voice. "However, she will be coming with us today. Has Sango finished packing?"

"Yes, otou-san," Kagome says.

"Get in the carriage. Sango will ride with us. I will get Kun-Loon," replied Hiroshi, before disappearing back into the castle.

"Sango!" called Kagome.

Sango came up to Kagome. Sango was a girl with too much muscle, giving her an odd, slightly manly look. However, she could be called somewhat pretty. She did have breasts larger than Kikyou's, and she had small brown eyes, somewhat plump lips, and long brown hair, usually in a ponytail. Kagome missed the flash of hate that ran through Sango's eyes for a moment.

"Yes, Kagome-sama?" Sango asked.

"Get in the carriage," Kagome instructed. "We leave soon."

"Yes, Kagome-sama," replied Sango.

Just then, Kun-Loon and Hiroshi got on, pushing Souta and Kikyou ahead of them. Kun-Loon was wearing a yellow kimono with orange leaf designs on them with an orange obi. Hiroshi was wearing a forest green haori and forest green hakamas, with armor strapped to his chest and a sword by his waist.

Souta was wearing black hakamas and a black haori. It was trimmed in red and silver, with chain mail hidden under the haori. He had two small katanas strapped to his waist.

Kagome was wearing a light pink kimono, with designs in silver and black thread with a black obi embroidered in silver. Her hair was let loose, with a silver circlet keeping her hair back. It was simple yet elegant and beautiful, with a single black stone in the center. A bracelet and a necklace with the same design were clasped on her form.

Kikyou wore a white kimono with a red obi with white designs. Her hair was tied back with a strip of white cloth.

Contrary to the silk worn by Kagome, Souta, Kun-Loon, Hiroshi, and Kikyou, Sango wore a simple black cotton kimono with a pink obi. She flashed quick looks of hate at Kagome, unnoticed by anybody.

Kun-Loon looked quite miserable, giving Kagome looks of longing.

Hiroshi still looked angry, and no one dared to disturb him.

As the carriage rumbled on in silence, Kikyou smirked.

"So, _dearest sister_, I have heard that this Lord Sesshoumaru is a youkai feared by many for being a heartless killer, hence his name, the Killing Perfection," Kikyou said slyly.

Kagome's heart clenched for a moment.

"You will not speak of my betrothed in that manner, Kikyou," Kagome replied.

"I hope he kills you too, good riddance," Kikyou said, smirking.

"Kikyou!" Kun-Loon reprimands sharply.

"I am just being truthful," Kikyou says, shrugging her shoulders, the smirk still on her face.

"At least she is getting married," says Hiroshi sharply.

Everyone jumps, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Ah, but dearest tou-chan," Kikyou purrs, degrading Hiroshi's title, "Naraku or Inuyasha will surely call for me."

"And I will surely turn them down and send you to a convent," said Hiroshi, clenching his teeth.

"You would dare not," Kikyou went on silkily, "for you would not want to anger Naraku, the lord of the Southern Lands, or Inuyasha, younger brother of the lord of the Western Lands."

"_Kikyou_," Kun-Loon said sharply.

Most of the carriage ride went on in silence.

**Western Lands**

Inutaisho walked with Sesshoumaru through the walls.

"Yes, I do know that you are unhappy with this, Sesshoumaru. But you are bound by duty," Inutaisho was saying. "I have also heard that both Kikyou and Kagome are mikos, although Kagome is more powerful than Kikyou."

"This Sesshoumaru is only doing this as this Sesshoumaru is bound to my duty," Sesshoumaru said in a low, displeased baritone voice. "However, what would happen if this Kikyou would not be a virgin?"

"Oh, I don't really know," Inutaisho said vaguely. "I guess the alliance would be voided, and it might be possible to have a war, but hopefully not. It would depend on who the girl had bedded."

"Has the hanyou come back yet?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha went to see what Kikyou was like, and he came back not too long ago. When the family gets here, you will not see them. The bride and the groom must not see each other until the wedding," Inutaisho said disinterestedly.

Sesshoumaru began walking up the stairs, intending to go to Inuyasha's room.

"Oh yes, and Kouga-sama is here," Inutaisho called over to Sesshoumaru. "He is the leader of the Eastern Lands. He is young, and may be a bit brash, but he is a brilliant strategist and quite strong, I hear. He is also incredibly fast."

Sesshoumaru just ignored him and continued down the hall to Inuyasha's room.

When he got there, he slammed the door open.

"Well, hanyou, how was she?" demanded Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru!" spat Inuyasha. Then his eyes misted over. "Incredible," he finished.

"Was she beautiful? Is she chaste? Is she well-mannered? Details, hanyou, details," Sesshoumaru bit out, grabbing Inuyasha's haori and shaking him.

"She's incredibly beautiful, I hadn't seen her sister, she is quite well-mannered, I think. Or at least in my presence," replied Inuyasha, not meeting Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Excellent," Sesshoumaru said.

He strode out of the room.

"Miroku," Inuyasha called out.

A young man detached himself from the walls and strode over to Inuyasha. He was a young man with bright violet eyes and smooth hair that was tied back into a rattail. He wore houshi robes in black and purple, and he held onto a staff with a golden ornament at the top.

"Yes, Inuyasha-sama?" he asked.

"Cut that sama shit out," Inuyasha said, annoyed.

"Yes, Inuyasha-_sama_," Miroku said, grinning.

"What do I do?" Inuyasha asked, wrinkling his brow in worry.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but nonetheless, it will work out. Everything does for you," Miroku answered.

"So should I tell you?" Inuyasha inquired.

"No, I will not immerse myself in your private affairs," Miroku answered. "And if you'll excuse me, I have seen the new maid and must… show her around."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You should leave her alone, hentai. But if you get her, be quiet, and if you use my bed, I'll kill you."

"Yes Inuyasha," Miroku said and strode out of the room.

Inuyasha sighed. Sesshoumaru and his father were going to kill him. He couldn't help himself. Higurashi Kikyou. He had known she was Sesshoumaru's betrothed, but… She was ready, willing, and able. She wasn't a virgin anyway. He was a fool. He should have known that they might have been caught. And if Sesshoumaru or his father should smell him on Kikyou… All hell would break loose.

Inuyasha's eyes misted over, reminiscing. But damn, she was amazing. She was so tight, hot and wet.

But then his mind strayed over to somewhere else. That girl, who had come into the dimly lit room when he had been caught with Kikyou.

She was dressed in a fine, silk kimono and a real gold and emerald circlet, so she couldn't have been a servant. But Kikyou had told him that she only had one younger brother. Whoever it was, he would have liked to have a piece of that. She had this pale, alabaster skin, plump red lips that he could just imagine kissing, slender fingers that could hold on to him while she screamed his name, this amazing raven hair with that seductive blue tint, and he could see the swell of well-rounded breasts through her kimono. Of course, Kikyou was amazing, but she was so skinny and had so many sharp angles that it actually hurt.

But his mind should be on Kikyou, so he kept it that way.

**Northen Lands**

The ride went on mostly in silence, but they still had six more days to travel.

"Kagome?" asked Souta.

"Yes, Souta?" Kaogme softly inquired.

"Do you really have to go?" Souta said, looking down. "I thought Kikyou was going to be married to Sesshoumaru."

"That's Sesshoumaru-sama, or Lord Sesshoumaru," Kagome admonished. "Well, there are some bad circumstances, so I am to be Kikyou, and Kikyou is to be me."

"That… makes no sense," Souta said, downcast.

"Well… It's like… dressup!" Kagome quickly improvised.

"Oh, I get it!" Souta exclaimed.

"But we play dressup for a long time, alright? And it's a game, so you can't tell Sesshoumaru-sama," said Kagome, relieved.

Kikyou smirked. "Stupid little brat, don't you know it's because I sle-mf!"

Kun-Loon covered her mouth.

Souta frowned. "What was Kikyou going to say?"

"Oh," Kagome said vaguely, waving her hands around. "It's just because she really likes Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Inuyasha, and she's excited to see them."

Souta nodded. Kagome ruffled his hair.

"So there we go," Kagome said softly, before going into silence.

However, in the corner, Sango seethed. She really hated Kagome. How could that spoiled brat live in such luxury while she had to kiss ass to survive? Kagome was so… _perfect_… It was infuriating. And it wasn't fair. How come she wasn't born a lady? How come she didn't have men pining over her every day? How come she had none of the opportunities that Kagome had? Why did she have to kiss the ass of someone like that, who was pretty, smart, and athletic?

And her brother, Kohaku, goddamnit, had fallen under that bitch's spell. He spent many a day morosely staring up at her window, hoping to catch a glimpse of her. And Kagome would not give him the time of day, just because he was one of the stableboys.

Sango placated herself with thoughts of Kagome's violent death, and with the thoughts of Inuyasha. He was… just simply amazing. She hadn't felt so fulfilled for a long time. Of course, Inuyasha had given her many tokens before he left. She had been given things like a real silk kimono, hair ornaments, and jewelry. She kept the hair ornaments and jewelry in a small velvet drawstring bag tied under her obi. But of course, she thought bitterly, Kagome had much more than a small drawstring bag.

'Kagome probably slept with people right and left,' Sango thought smugly. Why would she be pined over so much? And have so many things? Anyway, she probably sold herself just because she felt like it. Or just slept around for free.

**One Week Later…**

"The Higurashi family is here!" yelled out the herald. "Make way for their carriage!"

Sesshoumaru watched this process through the window of his room. He sniffed the air. He smelled one powerful man, a woman who held deep remorse, an innocent young boy, two girls who had slept with an enormous amount of men -he retched at the smell-, and…

The scent of a virgin.

**So, how was it? Did you like it?**

**If you did, then REVIEW!!**

**Like, I spend a large amount of time typing and thinking up the plot for you people, and so many of you never review!**

**Well, one thing. Kagome has a darker history than what anyone thinks. For example, did you notice when Inuyasha said that he hadn't really met her sister? All shall be revealed in later chapters. Many more events will come, and a possible lemon in the future. **

**Cyber cookies, muffins, sundaes, cake, ice cream cake, brownies, chocolate bars, and glasses of punch and soda are over there at that corner, only available when you review! Limited time offer, so hurry!**

**Well, based on my statistics, I would like at least twenty or thirty reviews. Of course, I'm not the type of amazing writer like Uchiha Bitch or whatnot, who get hundreds of reviews each chapter. That'd be cool. But never going to happen…**


End file.
